love is uncontrollable
by BattlefieldOfLuv
Summary: read character summary inside
1. charater summary

**Massie Block:** Now that the boyfest is over, Massie is determined to win the hearts of boys. But why can't she get a certain someone out of her head? Could it be because he traded in his shorts for jeans??

**Alicia Rivera:** Glad that Massie has forgiven her and is ready to rule 8th grade. The only problem is she'll have to rule without Josh by her side. Can she handle school without her boyfriend or will her eyes start to wonder?

**Dylan Marvil:** A new start, a new Dylan. She stops being obsessive about whether or not she is a size two. Together with the PC she is going to rule the 8th grade. But who is the new guy and why is he everywhere she goes??

**Kristen Gregory:** The pressure of keeping her grades up and her hectic soccer schedule gets the best of her. While dealing with family, friends, and school, can she keep her head on striaght or will it all come tumbling down?

**Claire Lyons:** Claire is getting back together with Cam. So why doesn't she feel happy? Could it be because that she feels that Cam is keeping something from her? Will she ignore this feeling or do some thing about it?

**Kristy Black:** Kristy is the shy student that hardly talks. She doesn't care what other people say about her and is fine that she isn't a size two. A boy catches her eye but she thinks she has no chance. Will she take a chance and talk to him or will she wait for him to make the first move?

* * *

**Derrington:** He feels like it is the end of the world because he has to go in the Tiffany boxes for classes with the rest of the soccer team. Deep down he still wants Massie, but will he admit it to himself?

**Cam Fisher:** He is together with Claire and is happy. Since her birthday is coming up, he wants to plan something special, as in a surprise party. But will he be able to pull it off without telling her? Will she suspect something?

**Chris Plovert: **Chris just wants to enjoy life and soccer. But when he sees Dylan's new sudden change, he will do anything in his power to get her. What happens when someone else wants to get her too??

**Kemp Hurley:** He is tired with all the fake girls at BOCD. Can he find a girl who doesn't care about what other people think of her? Who doesn't care if she fits into a size two jeans? And who is that shy girl he meets?

**Jason Smith:** Jason is the newest student and on the soccer team. In the PC's eyes he is a pur-fect ten. All the girls want him but all he wants is a certain red head in his English class. Will he get her?


	2. You Did What!

You Did What!

**Massie's Room **

**August 5 **

**7:23 pm**

" He told you he needed you in his life, and you just left?" asked Massie, furious. " Claire, have I thought you anything? You miss him like crazy, and since he's nawt dating Duh-livia anymore, it's your turn to step in! He misses you like crazy and its obvious you guys are still in love with each other. I mean the whole school knows! So what are you waiting for??"

Claire sighed. She knew talking to Massie about her encounter with Cam was just a big mistake. She didn't know why she ran away or why she didn't jump into his arm, kissing him on the lips. She had no answers to these huge questions. All she could think about was Cam's green/blue eyes and the smell of his cologne every time he walked by.

" Why does he have to be so cute?" Mumbled Claire into her purple pillow.

" What did just say, Claire?" asked Massie

" Nothing, it just nothing," replied Claire.

Massie grabbed Claire's phone and texted Cam, pretending she was Claire:

**Claire: Hey Cam, I feel the xcat same way as u. I'm sorry I ran away. I need you in my life, bt just didn't kno how 2 tell you.**

**Cam: It's ok, Claire. So does this mean we're back together?**

Claire snatched the phone away from Massie.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Helping you in your relationship! You know you want him back, and you'll thank me later,"

Massie answered.

Claire left Massie's room, slamming the door behind her. How dare she talk to Cam, pretending that she was me! Claire sat on her bed furiously flipping through her text messages, trying to fin what the two of them were talking about. Claire read Massie's text she sent to Cam, and screamed. Then she decided to read Cam's response. She screamed twice as loud when she read his response.

"Oh my gosh! He wants me back! AAHH!" Claire cried out loud. She decide to text him back.

**Claire: I think we r back 2gether. C u l8er.**

**Cam: Can't w8 **

While getting ready to go to bed all she could think about was finally getting Cam all to herself. She had to admit that she missed the little treats he would give her and missed the CD's that he would make for her. Now the only bad part was she wouldn't be able to see him during school since he had won that contest and was now stuck in the Tiffany Box trailer. Reminding her self in the morning to thank Massie for her actions. Claire had a good night sleep that night. She hadn't had one of those in forever!


	3. The New Guy

**BOCD**

**7:12 AM**

**August 9**

**Front Lawn**

Massie and the rest of the pretty committee were standing around the tree where they usually met at. Now that they were back into the main building, they felt excited to start 8th grade. Seeing as the soccer guys were stuck in the tiffany boxes until the semester ended, the PC were left to rule the school. Massie couldn't be any happier for her friends. Claire and Cam were together again and Massie loved to take credit for that relationship. Alicia and Josh were off talking about the current situation they were in. Now that Josh was away from her he was scared of losing her. The only people with no boyfriends were herself, Dylan, and Kristen. She was considering going out with Dempsey, but during the weekend at the mall he had seen him with an LBR and now she was NAWT interested. She was brought out her her thoughts by hearing her ringtone

_"And we both knew, you're wrong_

_There's nothing you can do, to ever undo what you've done to me_

_I loved you, deep in my heart I know you couldn't love me_

_But baby I just kept holding on, I should've let you go_

_Should've let you go"_

Her Keyshia Cole ringtone was telling her that she got a 0text message.

**Derrington: How does it feel to be alone?**

**Massie: ?**

They heard the bell ring, telling them to get to class. Slowly but surely the Pretty Committee headed into their school. Massie headed into school, really, really confused by what Derrington said in his text message. She decide to deal with that problem later.

**Claire's English class**

**10:30**

**August 9**

Claire was bored out of her mind in English. None of the other PC girls had this class with her, so she had to suffer all by herself. At the beginning of the class, Mrs. Brown had introduced a new kid to the class. His name was Jason Smith. He had every girl's eyes glued to him and, seeing as the only empty seat was next to Claire, he had to sit next to her. At first, neither one of them said anything, but as soon as Mrs. Brown had let the class talk the last few minutes of class, he leaned over and said " Hey, I'm Jason Smith."

Claire looked over at him and said " Hi, I'm Claire. So how do you like BOCD so far?"

"It's pretty cool. Bigger then my other school, that's for sure." he replied.

"Where did you live before you came here? I was new here last year so I know what your going through right now. I used to live in Florida." she said.

" Oh, I used to live in California with my dad and my mom. My dad's company transferred him here so that's pretty much how I ended up here."

Claire removed her book off of her binder as he was talking and on the front of her binder were pictures of the Pretty Committee. As Jason stopped talking, she noticed him trying to look at the pictures she had on the binder. She sighed and said, " Those are my best friends." She pointed to a picure where everyone was lined up in a line and named their names off.

" That's Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Pretty much the people you'll see me hanging out with." she said.

Jason never said anything. Claire noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off the picture of Dylan and she smiled. She had to admit that Dylan did look good AND she didn't care about her weight anymore. Jason noticed the picture of her and Cam and asked,

"Who's this?"

Claire looked at the picture he was asking about before saying "Oh, that's my boyfriend, Cam Fisher."

Jason and Claire talked until the bell rang and he asked " So, I guess we'll be seeing each other around, huh?"

"I guess," Claire answered

" Hey, I know. Why don't I eat lunch with your friends today? Seeing as I don't know anyone at school..." Jason offered.

Claire, not sure how this was going to happen because it was Massie who usually told them if they were PC material to be hanging out with, said without trying to hurt his feelings "Um… look. I don't think that's a good idea. My friend Massie is really paranoid about who sits with us at lunch."

Jason just looked at her and told her that it was fine, he would just find someone else to sit with. As Jason watched Claire walk away, he thought to himself " I've got to find a way to sit at their table and meet that Dylan girl."

He walked away and began to think of ways to become part of Dylan's life and things to make Massie approve of him.


	4. Fights with Someone from the Past

**Fights With Someone From The Past**

* * *

**BOCD Cafeteria**

**12:31 p.m**

**August 10**

All of the members of the Pretty Committee, except Alicia, were sitting at table 18 eating their lunch, just enjoying themselves. Claire was thinking about what she and Cam were going to do on their date tomorrow night. On the other side of the cafeteria, the soccer guys came in from the Tiffany Boxes for lunch. Claire looked up at Massie, who was drooling over Derrington. Claire looked to see what she was staring at. As she looked at the boys, she noticed Cam looking at her with his green and blue eyes, causing Claire to turn bright red, winking at him.

"Hey, Claire," said Jason, who just walked over to their table.

Massie, Dylan, and Kristen all looked at him, then Claire.

"Oh, hey Jason. What's up?" asked Claire.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if I could have your number..." mumbled Jason.

Claire blushed. "Sure, it's 309-7462."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" interrupted Massie.

"I thought Claire might have told you about me. I'm in her English class."

Jason was staring at Dylan while answering Massie's questions. "Thanks for the number, Claire. I really enjoyed the moment we had in English together," he replied. Jason got up and left.

Massie, Dylan, and Kristen glared at Claire.

"I thought you are back together with Cam," said Kristen.

"I thought he was pretty hawt," confessed Dylan with her mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

Massie and Kristen glared at Dylan while Claire looked over at Cam, who had an angry look on his face.She saw him get up from the table, causing the rest of the guys to ask where he was going. Claire got up too, walking across the room with a worried look on her face. They met in the middle, Cam looking down at her, shaking with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Cam yelled.

"What are you talking about, babe?" Claire said nervously.

"DON'T PRETEND NOTHING HAPPEND!" Cam continued to yell.

" Okay, why don't you, like calm down, before you say anything your going to regret saying," Claire tried to reason.

Cam just looked at her, and stormed away, never once looking back. Claire, instead of going back to her table, went into the bathroom and cried her eyes out. Just when she thought things were getting back to normal for the both of them, this had to happen. Claire didn't want to go to class and have to face the whole student body, but knowing that she couldn't afford to get in anymore trouble with her parents, she went off to finish the rest of the school day.

**BOCD Practice ****Fields**

**4:30**

**August 10**

Soccer practice had just started and while the guys where warming up, Jason walked up to the coach and waited to be introduced to his new teammates. As the last guy ran in from their warm-up lap, coach started to talk.

" Alright guys, this is Jason Smith, and he's our new forward. He just moved out here from California, so make him feel right at home."

Cam recognized him as the guy who had talked to Claire at lunch, and hated him at once. They started drills, leaving Cam very little time to think about his current situation with Claire and Jason. Just as practice was coming to an end, he saw a group of girls over at the bleachers and in the group he saw Claire. While at the bench drinking his Gatorade, out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason coming towards him.

" Hey, I don't think I know your name. I've practically met everyone else but you." Jason said.

Cam turned around and said "Well I know who you are!", trying to keep calm.

Jason looked at him all confused and said " Um... but I don't know who you are, man."

Cam shook his head and said " Unbelievable! You go to California and when you come back you don't even recognize your own ex-friend!"

Without waiting for Jason's reply and ignoring the constant shouts from Claire, he went to wait for his brother to pick him up.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Had to introduce Jason, and put a little twist on it. Please review and let me know what you want to see happen! **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Claire's Bedroom**

**August 10**

**4:32 p.m**

Claire sat in front of her vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't understand why Cam yelled at her. The fight replayed in her head, over and over and over again.

"So explain to me again what happened," asked Massie who was sitting on the floor putting hot pink nail polish on her clipped toenails.

"I'm not even sure. It was soo confusing. Cam just started yelling at me, saying how could I do that to him."

Claire watched as tears started trickling down her face. She decided to call Cam.

**MEANWHILE**

"So I'm planning this big surprise party for Claire's birthday," Cam declared.

Josh and Derrick exchanged puzzled looks.

"But dude, I thought you guys were in a fight," mumbled Josh.

Cam sighed and looked away. "I've been trying to forget about that," he admitted.

"Look guys, that guy was my best friend. We would do everything together, until he left for California. He never called, emailed, or did anything. And to see him talk to my Claire_**-**_ Bear was too hard to watch."

Cam kicked the table out of anger, almost spilling the guys' Dr. Pepper. Derrington stood up. His eyes lit up and he smiled big.

"Bro, all we gotta do is get your girl back!" He shook his butt in the air.

"Duh!" Cam said, "but how?"

**_I can't breathe when you talk to me,_**

**_Can't breathe when you're touchin' me_**

**_Suffocate when you're away from me_**

**_So much love you take from me_**

**_I'm goin outta my mind_**

He didn't need to look at his phone to see who was calling. Cam smiled wide.

"It's Claire," he declares.

(**Bold **_**-**_ **Cam) **

_(Italic __**-**__ Claire)_

**"Hey Claire Bear"**

_"Hey Cam"_

**"So...what are you doing?"**

_"Oh nothing, just sitting here, in my room, doing stuff. So, you ready to talk?"_

**"What are you talking about? We don't need to talk about anything? **

_"Um, yeah we do. The thing that happened in the cafeteria today? I know something is bothering you. Now why don't we meet up somewhere and talk."_

Cam thought this over and they agreed on meeting at his house on Saturday. They said their goodbye's.

Cam looked at the guys and said, "Great, she wants to talk about what happened," Cam said.

"Um, yeah, we kinda heard your conversation," Derrington said.

Cam sat on the couch and watched Derrington and Josh playing XBox. He sat there and thought about what he was going to say to Claire. Should I tell her the truth? Or should I lie and risk getting caught?

Derrington snapped him out of his thoughts by saying, "You know what you need?"

Cam looked at him like he was crazy before saying, "Um, what?"

"You, my friend, need a manover!" Derrington said.

Cam looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"A manover? I'm sorry, are you on drugs? What does that even mean?"

"Oh, come on! You're a guy, therefore a makeover is renamed a manover," Derrington explained.

"Okay really, you should just tell Massie you still like her dude!" Cam said to his best friend.

"What does any of this have to do with Massie! You started everything when you decided to yell at Claire!" Derrington fired back.

"Whatever, man, let's just do this," Cam mumbled.

**BACK AT MASSIE'S**

"Claire, I"m sick of you looking like you are still from Orlando! You are getting a makeover! OMG, you are going to look soo sexy for Cam on Saturday!" Massie squealed.

Claire mumbled, "You can do whatever you want, I just miss him like crazy."

Massie grabbed her hand. "Then let's go!"

* * *

**A/N:there you go guys. sorry it's taken too long, school is getting the best of me! lots and lots of hw everynight! oh yah i know in the charater summary it says 8th grade. but from no one they are in high school. just thought id let you know and ill change the whole 8th grade when i get some time. let me know wat you wanna see in the story!! i need some ideas people!!** :)


	6. The New Girl

**Kristy Black****'****s room **

**August 10**

**7:09 PM**

Kristy Black was in her room, listening to music and sketching stuff in her sketchbook. Kristy is what most people call a freak, but she is just simply a girl who is just shy. When most kids her age go to parties over the weekends, she sits at home with a book in hand. When the girls at her school worry about how much calories they are eating a day, she'd rather eat a burger. She barely has any friends at BOCD and she kind of likes it, even though she gets lonely sometimes. Guys were never into her, considering that she wasn't popular. Kristy was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Come in" Kristy yelled over her music, walks in her next door neighbor, and probably BOCD's most popular boy, Cam Fisher.

" Hey, Kris! What are you doing???" Cam asks her energetically.

"Oh, hey. Oh, you know, just the same thing I do on most weekends. Here in my room. Drawing, and listening to music, and get this, I might even watch some TV. Now enough about me! What are you doing here in my room when you could be out with your friends?" Kristy asks Cam.

" Oh, well you know, just wanted to know what you were up to! Can't I come to your house without wanting something?" Cam said, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, for one thing, the times you come over are only when your parents come to dinner and such, and since it's not Monday, then you want something. Am I right? You do want something, huh?" Kristy says, Cam curses himself for having a friend besides Derrington who can read him like a book.

" Okay, here's the point! So, I'm planning this surprise party for Claire for her birthday and I was kind of hoping, since you have like this amazing talent in drawing that you can come up with the invitations! Plus it would really save me the hassle of going to the store and having to choose from like hundreds of them! So what do you say???" Cam asks her.

"I thought you didn't like her anymore?" questioned Kristy.

"What makes you say that?" a confused Cam said.

"Well, that whole scene in the cafeteria? Ring a bell?" Kristy said.

" Oh, yeah, that. Well that wasn't smart and I know that. So what do you say? Are you going to make the invitations or not?" said Cam, starting to get frustrated.

Kristy sighs, and after what seems like hours to Cam she says " Fine, since you sound pathetic, and I know that if I say no then you'll just be on your knees begging for me to do this, then yes, I will do it."

" YES!!!! Oh my gosh, thank you sooo much! Oh, and if you ever need something, just let me know and ill try to help you out! What would I ever do without? Okay, so when do you think you'll have them done?" says an excited Cam.

" Oh, calm down Sherlock. I'll let you know when I'm done. Oh, you better not be kidding about the whole ' if you ever need something' cause if you are then that would just hurt!" Kristy said."

"Okay, well just tell me when you're done with them. Her birthday isn't for a couple of months so you have plenty of time. I'll just leave now and leave you to yourself." Cam says as he walks to her bedroom door and closes it.

Kristy sighs and turns her music back up, continuing to draw in her sketchbook. Cam and her have been friends for as long as she could remember, but ever since he joined the soccer team, the friendship was only house bound. At school they barely said a word to each other, and she was fine with that. Today she was having dinner with her parent's friends who just moved from California. Her mom said that they have a son about her age, and she should get to know him. Kristy laughed out loud at the thought of some guy who wasn't Cam actually wanting to be friends with her, but for her mom's sake, she would at least try. From her bedroom window, she could see an unfamiliar car pull up, then her dad came into her room to tell her that their guests had arrived. She sighed, getting up from her desk and putting her supplies away while hearing her parents greet the guests. She walked into the living room and her mom mentioned for her to come to her side and says "This is my daughter, Kristy. Jason, you might know her, she goes to BOCD as well."

Kristy just stared at the guy and instantly recognized him from the pictures she'd seen at Cam's house when she went over to help clean his closet. Not to mention, he was the one who had talked to Claire and had gotten Cam so mad in the cafeteria, resulting in Cam yelling at Claire.

As she thought this, she heard him say, " Um…. No, I don't know Kristy, but it's nice to meet you, and why haven't I seen you at school?"

" Oh, well I kind of just watch the world happen around me. I'm not into the whole popular scene but know enough not to piss off the queen bee." Kristy said.

" Queen bee? Whom are you talking about?" Jason asked as their parents talked.

" You've been at BOCD for a day now and you don't know who the queen bee is?" Kristy asked.

" Um… should I?" questioned Jason.

" Well yeah, I mean everyone knows that Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee rule the school," answered Kristy.

" Oh, yeah I know Massie, but Claire didn't mention anything about Massie being, as you like to put it, the queen bee." said Jason.

When Kristy was going to reply, her mother said " Kristy, honey, why don't you show Jason around the neighborhood?"

" Mom, what's there to see? It's only houses left and right and the park," Kristy said.

" Kristy, just do it!" responded her mother, Kristy sighed and said, " Come one then. Might as well get this started and over with."

As they walked out of the house she noticed that Cam was outside with a couple of his soccer buddies. Not wanting him to lose his cool, she decided to lead Jason the other way, and hoping that by the time they walked around the neighborhood, they would be long gone. Unfortunately for her, Jason had noticed and said " Hey, isn't that Cam Fisher with those guys from the soccer team?"

" Yeah, they are, but the park is this way and I really want to get this over with so I can eat dinner." Kristy said while walking fast. They were quiet for a while and when they got to the park she lead him to the swings.

Jason was the first one to speak." We use to be best friends, you know?" Jason whispered.

" What are you talking about?" Kristy said, completely confused. " Who did you use to be best friends with?"

" Cam, until I moved to freaking California. I got so wrapped up in the life there that I completely forgot everything I use to have here," Jason said, somewhat in an angry voice.

" Why are you telling me this? I mean, you only just met me?" Kristy said.

" Well, first of all, you don't look like the type of girl who would go around and blab to people. Second, I guess I just trust you," he said looking her in the eyes.

" Well, we better get going, dinner might be ready." Kristy said, getting off the swings and walking towards her house.

As they got closer to her house, she noticed that Cam was still outside and she went into panic mode. Hoping that Cam wouldn't see them, she walked faster, but to her dismay he heard him call her. Kristy just ignored him, making a note in her head to go over to his house when Jason left. Dinner went by fast and before she knew it the Smith's were on their way home.

" So Kristy, what did you think of Jason?" Kristy's mom asked her.

" He's okay, I guess. It's not like we are ever to going to talk at school, though" Kristy replied.

" And why not?" her mother questioned her.

" I think you know why, Mom."

Before her mom could reply, Kristy decided to go over the Fisher's house to see what Cam had wanted. She arrived at his front door and knocked. His mother opened the door and told her that Cam was in the basement.

" Hey, Fisher!" Kristy yelled only to turn bright red when she noticed that Cam's friends were staring at her." Um… I-I heard you yelling my name earlier, but ill come back when your not busy" Kristy stuttered.

She was almost out the door when she heard Cam yell her name.

" Kristy! Wait!"

She turned around and he says " Hey, I just wanted to ask you if you can make special invites to these people" he said as he handed her a list of about 15 people with a title at the top that read VIP.

" Um… okay sure. Sorry about coming over. I thought that they left. I saw them leave from my window and I thought it was safe to come over."

" Hey, don't worry about it. Those are the only guys who know about you. So I guess it's cool. And plus I think one of them might like you.

" And I'm supposed to believe you why?"

" Trust me buddy!"

With that being said, Cam left Kristy with thoughts in her head. As she stood outside his house, she saw a guy come out of the house and looking at her. He flashed her a smile and Kristy blushed, looking away.

He came up to her and said " Hey, I'm Kemp."

" Kristy," she said in an almost whisper.

Not giving him a chance to answer, she ran into her , Kemp stared at her before shouting " WAIT, I DIDN'T HEAR WHAT YOUR NAME…was."

The door closed before he could finish.

"I've got to meet that girl," Kemp said before getting into his car and driving away.

* * *

**HEY!! sorry it took forever! school is keeping me busy, so here you go people! read and review it would reallly make me happy!!!!!!!**

**:)  
**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I actually am stuck because nobody has been reviewing. I know, how sad. Anyways, I need your ideas on what should happen or what do you want to see happen. Like:

What should Claire's makeover be?

What should Cam's makeover be?

Should something happen between Derrington and Massie?

What does the new kid do to get Dylan's attention?

Send me your ideas or just review with them!!! I really need your help!! I have ideas but I wanna know what you think and want to see! Love ya!


	8. IMPORTANT!

Hey, guys!  
Well, I come baring bad news. I know you guys want more to this story but me and my other friend who has also been writing for this story, have all run out of ideas. I know you wanted to read more, but we have decided today while we were supposed to be going to class, to delete the story. Again I'm sorry, but maybe when we both are not so busy with school, and have more time to think really hard for ideas we will repost it. But if you want something else to read, my friend who is also my partner in crime has this COOL!!! Story. So if you like high school musical, then look for " What was left, and soon forgtten" how funny I just realized we spelled forgotten wrong! Anyway check it out, it's a great story and I sometimes write for it too!!!!! Sorry again!


End file.
